Duel Monsters GX Episode 3
Duel Monsters GX Episode 3 Summary In Dr. Crowler's class, he quizzes the first year students on game mechanics. Alexis Rhodes successfully names all card types in Duel Monsters, while Syrus Truesdale fails to explain how Field Spell Cards work. Crowler comments that he wasn't expecting any more from a "drop-out boy" ("Slifer slacker" in the dub). Syrus feels embarrassed about what he did, but Leo defends Syrus by reminding Crowler that He had defeated him stating that duel is more about how well you use the cards. Crowler is infuriated about what Leo did. Later during Lyman Banner's class, Syrus thanks Leo for giving him that support. Later, Crowler writes a fake love letter and puts in what he believes was Leo's locker. It turns out to be Syrus' locker. Syrus reads the note and believed that Alexis was in love with him. Mack reject the Idea but suggest that They should find out if the love letter in genuine The letter said to meet her behind the girl’s dormitory at midnight. Meanwhile, Crowler hid in the bushes behind the dormitory. He planned to take a picture of Leo trespassing and breaking school rules, so that he would be expelled. (this is because the girls were bathing). Alexis and her roommates Mindy and Jasmine are in an outdoor bath, discussing male students, though Alexis does not seem interested in the conversation (in the dub she shows interest in Leo and swimsuits are added). While outside, Syrus and Mack showed up and Crowler was disappointed to find out that his plan backfired. The girls caught Syrus and Mack and he explained to Alexis about the letter. It was obvious to her that someone set Syrus up, but she decided to use the situation to her advantage. Meanwhile, Leo received an anonymous e-mail saying to come to the girl’s dorm if he wants to see Syrus again. Leo came with Conner and Alexis challenged him to a Duel. If he lost, Alexis bluffed she'd report them to the chancellor. Leo agreed and was ready to Duel. Afterward, Alexis kept up her end of the deal and let the them go. Leo ask Alexis to duel him again sometime, especially since it was such a close Duel Leo then proceed telling she doesn't need use this situation to challenge him Before leaving. When Mack asked what would had happen if Leo read the fake love letter Leo answered that he wouldn't go anyway even if the letter was real and doesn't think that Alexis was then type to write a love letter in the first place causing Alexis blushed slightly. As Alexis watches Leo leaves thinking that She wouldn't even turn them in even if she had won. Mindy and Jasmine begin to suspect that Alexis might begin to have a crush on Leo. Featured Duels Turn 1: Alexis Alexis draws "Doble Passe". Alexis' hand contains "Raregold Armor", "Polymerization", "Fusion Gate", "Mind on Air" and "Etoile Cyber". She Normal Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Leo Leo draws "XLR8" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/400) in Attack Position and activates the effect of "XLR8", which doubles its ATK ("XLR8": 800 → 1600 ATK). attacks "Etoile Cyber", but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe" to make the attack a direct attack (Alexis: 8000 → 6400 LP) and allow "Etoile Cyber" to attack directly afterwards. "Etoile Cyber" then attacks directly. Due to the effect of "Etoile Cyber", it gains 600 ATK ("Etoile Cyber": 1200 → 1800 ATK) before the attack hits (Leo: 8000 → 6200 LP). Leo's hand is shown to contain "Polymerization" and set a card. Turn 3: Alexis Alexis draws "Blade Skater" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Etoile Cyber" and "Blade Skater" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader" (2100/800) in Attack Position. "Cyber Blader" attacks and destroys "XLR8" (Leo: 6200 → 5700 LP) and set a card. Turn 4: Leo Leo draw Junk Synchron and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/500) then activate it effect to summon XLR8 from the graveyard He tune his Level 2 "XLR8" with his Level 3 Tuner monster "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. Leo activate his Spell Junk Barrage which allow Junk Warrior to deal damage equal to the Destroy Monster ATK points when sent to the graveyard "Junk Warrior" attacks "Cyber Blader", but the attack ends in a stalemate as "Cyber Blader" can't be destroyed by battle while Leo controls one monster and only deal 200 point of damage to Alexis. (Alexis: 6400 → 6200 LP) Leo then set a card Turn 5: Alexis Alexis Draws Cyber Tuner and Special summoning it (1200/600) when a opponent control a Monster on the Field She then Normal Summon Cyber Tutu (1000/800) and then activate it effect and Cyber Tutu attack Leo directly (Leo: 5700 → 4700 LP). She activates her face-down "Urgent Tuning" to allow herself to Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase. Alexis then tune her Level 3 Cyber Tutu with her Level 2 Cyber Tuner to Synchro Summon Cyber Archangel (2100/1400) Alexis activates Fusion Weapon, equipping it to "Cyber Blader" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 1500 ("Cyber Blader": 2100 → 3600/800 → 2300). "Cyber Blader" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" (Leo: 5700 → 3400 LP). Cyber Archangel then Attack directly Leo activate his Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate the Attack However, Alexis activates her face-down "Refrain of Denial" to negate the effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and Leo deal damage (Leo: 3400 → 1300 LP) and Scrap Iron Scarecrow was sent to the graveyard. Turn 6: Leo Leo Draws Croaninja and normal summoning it and activated it effect drawing 2 cards he then activate Polymerization to Fuse Croaninja and Conductroid to Fusion Summon Sparkninja (2400/1900) Leo activated the spell Ninja Sword and Sparkninja ATK increased by 1000 (3400/1900) Sparkninja attack Cyber Archangel and destroy it (Alexis: 6400 → 5100 LP) Leo then set a card Turn 7: Alexis Alexis draws a cards and Cyber Blader attack Leo activate his face down Block Attack and forcing Cyber Blader in Defense mode Alexis set a card Turn 8: Leo Leo draws a card and Sparkninja attack Cyber Blader but it effect prevents it from being destroy Leo activated Sparkninja effect and deal damage with half of Sparkninja orignal ATK points (Alexis: 5100 → 3900 LP) Leo the activate another of Sparkninja effect and inflict Pierce damage to Alexis. (Alexis: 3900 → 2400 LP) and Leo set a card Turn 9: Alexis Alexis Draws a Card and activate Equip Disarming Sparkninja Ninja Sword decreasing back to it Original ATK (2400/1900) Cyber Blader attack Sparkninja and was destroyed (Leo: 1300 → 100 LP) Turn 10: Leo Leo draws "Fusion Gate". He Normal Summons "Armornaught" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Leo then activates his face down Mythical Resurrection to revive "Conductroid" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Leo then activate Fusion Gate Now both players can perform Fusion Summons without "Polymerization" by removing the Fusion Material monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. Leo uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Conductroid" and "Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Electrovire" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Electrovire" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Leo to destroy "Cyber Blader" (as its original ATK was less than the ATK of "Thunder Giant"). "Electrovire" attacks directly (Alexis: 2400 → 0 LP). Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes